


Letter To An Acquaintance

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Yuletide Treat, epistolatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elodie doesn't know why Briony writes to her, and she doesn't know why she's writing back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter To An Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anticyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/gifts).



Dear Briony,

I'm not sure why you're writing to me so much. We weren't friends, were we? (Don't worry: I'm not going to send this.) 

I can understand feeling lonely. This is a huge, terrifying world. I'm only just beginning to learn how alone I am. 

Maybe I'm the only person you feel any kind of connection to at all. Is that it?

School suddenly seems a long time ago. I felt safe then, like I was just one among many. You must remember.

Now I'm very alone, very exposed.

Dear Briony, don't worry. I'll write you a proper letter.


End file.
